


Этот Скуало, или Геометрия в любви

by Raona



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Внимание, задача: Гокудера любит Десятого. Десятый любит Занзаса. Занзаса любит Скуало. При этом первый, начинающий цепочку и последний, её завершающий, периодически вместе спят. Внимание, вопрос: что будет, если первый слегка сойдёт с ума и захочет убить последнего?





	

Любовь слепа.   
Любовь слепа, причем совершенно. Как крот, как глубоководная рыба, как дождевой червь, как холодильник или как человек, которому выковыряли чайной ложкой оба глаза. Ко всему прочему, её слепоту усугубляет ещё один весьма прискорбный порок: она может быть безумна. И, сочетаясь с её слепотой, безумие любви порождает зло. Не какое-то мелкое, а самое настоящее, Абсолютное Мировое Зло. Безумная слепая любовь рушит города, прерывает жизни, меняет судьбы миллионов, истребляет в человеческих душах последние искры милосердия и здравомыслия.  
Гокудера Хаято, правая рука Десятого Вонголы Савады Тсунаёши, слишком поздно задумался над этим феноменом. Примерно в тот самый момент, когда в пачке оставалась одна сигарета, начинал накрапывать мелкий дождь, а могила для Суперби Скуало была вырыта только наполовину. Дождь, судя по бетонно-серым густым тучам, обещал в ближайшие минуты перерасти в ливень. Очень поздно задумался о порочности любви Гокудера Хаято.   
Гокудера поморщился, сплюнул вязкую слюну и решительно нырнул под очевидно бесполезный навес из ветвей дерева, вынимая из пачки последнюю сигарету. Он, конечно, предполагал, что избавиться от тела без привычного содействия младшего «персонала» будет нелегко, но в данной ситуации конфиденциальность была превыше всего. Суперби Скуало это вам не какая-нибудь пешка, а офицер Варии, и факт его длительного отсутствия будет расследоваться, хотя бы в частном порядке и как минимум неделю. Гокудере совсем не хотелось брать ответственность на себя. Десятому это не понравится, а раз не понравится Десятому, то не понравится этому драному алкоголику Занзасу, а когда Занзасу что-то не нравится, то оно не нравится всем, на ком вымещает своё мнение по поводу этот самый Занзас. Вот такая пиздец-математика, думал Хаято, подкуривая.  
Слишком поздно он задумался о слепоте безумной любви.   
О том, что та может быть ещё и тугой на ухо, он вообще не задумывался. Возможно, именно поэтому и не пресёк никоим образом оглушивший его по голове удар штыковой лопаты.   
Недобитый Суперби Скуало, заливисто костеря погоду и затёкшее тело, вытащил из пальцев Гокудеры последнюю сигарету и второй раз в жизни закурил.

~~~~

Стоило бы, конечно, начать сначала, но когда речь идёт о такой солидной теме, как любовь и её последствия, всегда рискуешь быть несколько банальным в своих изысканиях. Да и тем более, в этой истории легче идти с середины конца к началу и потом уже к концу, а не каким-то там прямым путем.   
Правда, в таком случае рискуешь не совсем понятно выразить, что к чему, поэтому придётся пояснить, с чего всё началось.  
Виноваты во всём были сквозняки, любопытство и девичья память Десятого. Называть последнее склерозом по возрасту не полагалось, называть мальчишеской было против устойчивости выражения, да и последнее увлечение Савады Тсунаёши никаким образом не наталкивало на мысль о том, что в нём может присутствовать некое мужество. Особенно последним был оскорблён Гокудера Хаято, заглянувший в кабинет Десятого с устным докладом об успешности миссии и впервые узревший прелюбопытнейшую и отвратную картину.   
День был солнечным и тёплым, легкий бриз располагал к морской прогулке под парусами.   
Саваду Тсунаёши, Десятого босса Вонголы, брутально имели на его же рабочем столе и не кто-нибудь, а сам глава Варии, Занзас. Судя по зажмуренным глазам, характерным движениям, протяжным, хриплым стонам и рукам, обвившим Занзасову шею, тот не имел ничего против такого брутального с ним обращения. Возможно, и не в первый раз.  
Гокудера сморгнул. Гокудера вдохнул поглубже. Гокудера присмотрелся повнимательнее.   
Ни картина, ни её звуковое сопровождение не менялись, разве что добавился стеклянный треск: со стола упала кружка Десятого, кажется, с кофе, трагично всхлипнула и образовала лужу на паркете. Ни кружки, ни Хаято увлечённые боссы не заметили.   
Гокудера сглотнул. Гокудеру тошнило. У Гокудеры намечался просто неприличный стояк.   
Прикрыв поплотнее дверь, он развернулся и ушёл, трясущимися пальцами на ходу вынимая спасительную сигарету и нервно щёлкая зажигалкой. 

Необходимым будет отметить, что после этого инцидента Гокудера Хаято внезапно осознал весьма непростую и болезненную истину: вот уже на протяжении почти пяти лет он безнадёжно, безумно и слепо был влюблён в своего босса.   
Также после этого отвратного инцидента Гокудера старался не смотреть по возможности в глаза Десятому и на самого Десятого, и носить рубашки и футболки навыпуск и как можно более длинные. Видение Десятого, сладко постанывающего, напряжёнными пальцами впивающегося в загривок Занзаса, мерещилось Хаято и без личного присутствия босса достаточно часто, вызывая очень смешанные чувства. Гокудере хотелось, с одной стороны, оказаться на месте Занзаса. Мысль эта, застававшая Хаято в самых неудобных для её последствий местах, возбуждала и тянула за собой ряд самых порочных, сладострастных и тёмных фантазий, на которые был способен Хранитель Урагана. Но место Занзаса — это нахальное попрание авторитета и мужества Десятого! — было для Гокудеры неприемлемо в силу сложившегося благоговейного отношения к боссу. С другой стороны, босс получал от такого положения удовольствие, а кто такой Гокудера, чтобы лишать Десятого того, что он желает? С третьей стороны, Гокудеру терзала, жгла, выворачивала наизнанку, душила по ночам ревность. Она граничила с глубокой, зародившейся при первом взгляде на ублюдочную варийскую пьянь, ненавистью, а временами входила в плодотворный симбиоз с ней. Эти чувства рождали в душе и сердце Гокудеры Хаято самый настоящий ураган. 

Стоит ли говорить, что тайное наблюдение за личной жизнью Десятого Вонголы планомерно и ожидаемо вошло у Гокудеры Хаято в привычку?   
Бороться с пагубным пристрастием Савады Тсунаёши к немолодым, уродливым, тупым головорезам Гокудера не мог, ведь на то была воля Десятого, бороться же со своей порочностью он не мог потому, что на это у него не хватило собственной воли.   
Именно там, у двери кабинета, однажды и произошла эта судьбоносная встреча.   
На этот раз были виноваты сквозняки и любопытство. Сквозняки бесцеремонно, нисколько не заботясь о последствиях, приоткрыли двери. Любопытство, это шестое недоброе чувство, заставило Суперби Скуало заглянуть в щель, уловив чутким ухом знакомый голос и имя.   
Лицо мечника имело нечитаемое выражение. Ухмылка-оскал Гокудере ничего не говорила, примерно так же, как и тупые улыбочки Ямамото, хотя те он умел различать в некоторой степени. Всё же бейсбольного придурка он видел куда чаще, чем варийского горлопана. Но при всей нечитаемости чудилось Гокудере что-то нехорошее во взгляде Суперби, застывшего монументом у двери кабинета. Такое, что Гокудеру наконец ошарашило мыслью: чёртов ублюдок подглядывает за его Десятым! За его Десятым, которого трахает Занзас, за которым он сам пришел подглядывать!  
Скуало, видимо, каким-то ещё седьмым чувством заметив Хаято, оторвался от наблюдения и подмигнул ему многозначительно.   
Уже когда Гокудера решил по-тихому, чтобы не отвлекать босса от его занятия, вынести нахрен патлатого ублюдка, его ловко сгребли в охапку, запечатывая рот широкой ладонью, и, мычащего, утащили прочь.   
Стоит ли говорить, что, как только его отпустили, Гокудера с удовольствием вмазал Скуало в челюсть?  
Суперби покривился, поворочал туда-сюда поврежденной частью, возвращая её на место, гадко, всезнающе ухмыльнулся и, не обращая никакого внимания на пылающего праведным гневом Хаято, полез в бар. Какого чёрта в резиденции Вонголы забыл Скуало и какого чёрта он знал, где находится комната Гокудеры, а тем более его личные запасы спиртного, Гокудера решил не задумываться и оставить вопрос на потом.   
В голове его всё ещё яростно пылала мысль об отвратительном вуайеризме Суперби Скуало.   
Суперби Скуало хотелось лишить жизни самым медленным, болезненным и хладнокровно-жестоким способом.   
Например, выковырять чайной ложечкой глаза Скуало и вывезти в какую-нибудь безлюдную местность.   
Например, содрать с живого Скуало кожу, вывалять в песке и закопать в какой-нибудь безлюдной местности.   
Например, привязать к столу, посадить ему на живот крысу и накрыть ведром, чтобы доведённое до паники мерзкое животное прогрызло в Скуало сквозную дыру.   
Чёртов Суперби Скуало подглядывал за Десятым, за его любимым Десятым. Непростительное это занятие.   
Думаю, тут всё же стоит пояснить об особенности восприятия Хаято ситуации: с тем, что его возлюбленного Десятого два-три раза в неделю брутально имеет в самых замысловатых позах — а порой и местах! — Занзас, он смирился практически полностью. Все его уклончивые намёки на то, что варийский заспиртованный выродок появляться стал излишне часто и излишне много времени проводит с Десятым вместе и что всё это излишне заметно, Тсуна игнорировал со своим обычным очаровательным удивлением и непониманием. Глядя в беспомощно-вопросительные глаза босса, Гокудера не мог себя заставить опорочить прямым текстом эту святую наивность. Тот факт, что во время своих регулярных занятий сексом, не менее регулярно подсматриваемых Гокудерой, Савада живописал такими выражениями, что определение «грязный мат», икая, смущённо пряталось в сторонке, а святость становилась абсолютно эфемерной, Хаято не принимал как нечто серьёзное. Чаще он этих самых выражений не замечал, увлечённо поглаживая топорщившуюся ширинку и прикусывая губу. Ну, а если замечал, то, понятное дело, делал скидку на тлетворное влияние ненавистного босса Варии. Порой он задумывался о коварных планах по устранению Занзаса, но это требовало основательной и вдумчивой подготовки, таким нельзя было заниматься сгоряча.   
И, конечно же, Гокудере ни разу не приходило в голову, что он поступает неправильно. Это же его любимый, единственный Десятый! Чем бы дитя не тешилось, в самом деле.  
Поэтому сама мысль о Суперби Скуало, подглядывающим за Десятым во время такого интимного акта, окатила его жаром ревности.   
Суперби Скуало же громыхнул пузатым стаканом и, сноровисто наливая в него какое-то по виду и запаху крепкое пойло, продолжал понимающе лыбиться.  
— Пей, — кивнул он на стакан, наполненный доверху. — У тебя на роже всё написано.   
Напиваться и говорить со Скуало по душам Гокудера не собирался. Тайными терзаниями Хаято не делился даже с Десятым, ну или, на самый худой конец, с Ямамото, вообще ни с кем он не делился сокровенными переживаниями, слабостями, страхами и чувствами. Прошлое улиц и выгрызание себе места в этой помойке под названием «бытие» научили Хаято справляться со всем самому. Хаято не мог взять да выложить всё это сокровенное какому-то сраному варийцу — читай «врагу» — даже если тот делает вид, что всё-то он понимает, и отпаивает Хаято его же самым дерьмовым коньяком.   
Но, видимо, пойло было очень крепким, видимо, нервный срыв был-таки Гокудере обеспечен. Влив в себя залпом весь стакан, Гокудера потребовал ещё, и после третьего, осиленного уже в два захода, соизволил выразить мнение.   
— Вот же блядь, — сказал он, пристально глядя на цедящего жёлто-коричневую жидкость Скуало. — Ты! Тупая варийская задница, какого хрена ты там делал?!  
Гокудера вкладывал в слова всё наболевшее, весь терзавший по ночам стыд, всю ненависть и ревность. Получалось не внушительно и грозно, как он планировал, а отвратно плаксиво. Он поморщился, уловив собственные интонации, и помотал пустым стаканом. Тупая варийская задница тут же молча наполнил его.   
— Вот же блядь, — повторил он, делая внушительный, обжигающий глоток. — Ты подглядывал за Десятым, сукин сын! Я тебе этого не прощу!  
Скуало, на глаз определив дохождение Гокудеры Хаято до необходимой кондиции, радостно, если не сказать, что счастливо, улыбнулся.  
— Поздравляю, мелкий, ты попал.  
Он был с ним абсолютно, полностью и всесторонне согласен в данном случае. Хотя кое в чём Гокудера Хаято и Суперби Скуало имели кардинальное разные точки зрения.   
— Вот что Десятый нашёл в этом паршивом вашем Занзасе, м? — вопрошал после энного по счёту стакана, третьей по счёту бутылки Гокудера. — Алкоголик, педофил, пидарас...  
— Э-э-эй, мелкий, он, может, педофил, пидарас и алкоголик, но так его называть могу тут только я! — отвечал Скуало, пытаясь заставить Гокудеру собраться воедино и перестать двоиться. — Ты сам-то кто? Тоже пидарас. Савада твой мужик... эхм... в смысле, он мужского пола считается. Ты тоже мужик типа и ты его хочешь.  
Гокудера серьёзно, основательно задумался, попутно вливая в себя бесконечную коричневую дрянь.   
— И то ведь верно, — согласился он, но тут же отмахнулся, сводя светлые брови к переносице. — Да хрен со мной! Ладно бы он был какой особенный. А так... Вот ты, ты в нём что нашел?  
Скуало в свою очередь основательно и серьёзно задумался. Даже двоящийся Гокудера неожиданно собрался в единичном экземпляре, что не могло не радовать.  
— Ну, чёртов босс, он сильный, — наконец протянул мечник.   
— Десятый сильнее!  
— Не факт!  
— Факт! Десятый твоего Занзаса уделал нехуй нахуй!  
— Врай! Это когда, бля, было?! Не дорос этот твой ботаник до того, чтобы Занзаса уделать по-настоящему!  
— Ха! Да что ты знаешь об истинной силе Десятого!  
В спорах рождается истина, на разнице мнений строится общение, гласит житейская мудрость.  
Утром, отпираясь от в стельку пьяного Гокудеры и его попыток проявить навеянную алкогольными парами благодарность, в стельку пьяный Скуало, бережно укладывая ботинок Хаято на прикроватную тумбочку, клятвенно, с суровой хмуростью страдающего отходняком говорил, что это всё между ними случилось первый и последний раз.

В большинстве случаев, приходя на свой наблюдательный пост, Гокудера Хаято обнаруживал там уже увлечённого своим извращённым делом Суперби Скуало. Не то чтобы тот больше совершенно не злил Гокудеру таким поведением... Просто Гокудера на трезвую, холодную голову, вылакав два бутылька средства от похмелья, купленных в аптеке чёртовым заботливым бейсбольным придурком Ямамото, который с какого-то перепуга решил, что у него, у Хаято, начинают налаживаться отношения со Скуа... в общем, поразмыслив ясно и спокойно, он решил, что свою ненависть нельзя рассеивать на кого попало, а стоит приберечь всю её силу на самого главного врага, коим являлся Занзас, отнимающий у него его светлый лучик — Десятого, влияя на него отрицательно и внушая доверчивому Тсуне ложные надежды. И даже учитывая, что Десятому было уже двадцать с хвостиком, даже учитывая, что ненависть не такое уж благородное чувство. Гокудера, скрипя зубами, поблагодарил Ямамото и стал относиться к тому чуть менее раздражённо.   
И не то чтобы каждая такая встреча у двери теперь оканчивалась как первый и последний раз... Просто Скуало становился не таким уж мудаком, когда напьётся. Тем более, однажды темной, жаркой летней итальянской ночью, прячущей в тёмных небесах крошки звёзд, случилось нечто непредвиденное, положившее этой истории её частичный финал.   
В общем, случилось так, что однажды Гокудера Хаято исчерпал все свои жалобы и вопросы по поводу возлюбленного Десятого и его порочной интимной связи с варийской заспиртованной пидарастической тварью Занзасом, исчерпал все известные ему попытки завязать непринуждённую беседу, а регулярно пополняемые запасы спиртного — нет, и принес колоду карт и уделал Суперби Скуало в подкидного дурака на раздевание.   
Ну ладно, не то чтобы он совсем его уделал, но на Гокудере всё ещё оставались целые джинсы. Да и не совсем всё началось прям на раздевание.  
Не то чтобы Гокудера вдруг осознал, что Скуало местами симпатичный парень... просто он весьма некстати заострил внимание на паре внушительных шрамов чуть выше пупка.   
В общем, всё закончилось тем, что Гокудеру имели на том самом столе, затем Гокудера имел на том самом столе, затем в том же порядке в новой позиции и на полу. К утру они совершенно случайно наткнулись на кровать.   
Мучимый похмельем, стыдом и раскаянием Гокудера думал, что вот это точно было в первый и последний раз.   
Как он мог предать любовь к Десятому, спрашивал Гокудера себя.   
Как он мог так низко пасть, ища утешения в постели с врагом, бился Гокудера головой о подушку.   
Как он мог попасть в хитроумную ловушку Варии?   
Его глупости не было прощения, считал Хаято, поэтому титаническим усилием заставил себя целую неделю не приходить к дверям кабинета Десятого, к дверям его спальни, не гулял в парке, не заходил в гараж, не подслушивал у других дверей резиденции и вообще старался выползать из комнаты как можно реже. Хаято было очень стыдно.  
На следующей неделе Суперби Скуало явился к нему собственной персоной, не обратив никакого внимания на преграду в виде закрытой двери, и, попутно рассказывая об увиденном за неделю, принялся привязывать его к кровати.   
Не то чтобы Гокудера был совершенно бессилен и не мог сопротивляться... но, оказывается, Скуало был хорошим рассказчиком, выразительным таким, с хорошо подвешенным во всех смыслах языком. 

Странно, но факт: Гокудера привык к тому, что Скуало является немного раньше, чем Хаято успевает оказаться у сокровенной наблюдательной точки. Дверь он закрывать от него уже не пробовал, её смена могла бы показаться излишне подозрительной. Иногда он приходил ещё до того, как Гокудера проснётся, и каким-то странным — Хаято чувствовал это сквозь сон — взглядом смотрел на него спящего. Иногда, до того, как он оденется, не менее странным взглядом пялился на него, стряхивающего пепел с первой за день сигареты и неторопливо застёгивающего пуговицы на рубашке. Иногда Хаято начинало казаться, что мечник следит за ним, а иногда — что у него тут есть свой агент в лице Ямамото, и именно он сливает сведения о Гокудере Скуало.   
Гокудера стал мнительным, Гокудера слишком невовремя расслабился.   
Однажды Суперби Скуало предложил Гокудере «вытащить свою задницу на свежий воздух и пошататься по барам». Свежий воздух в барах Хаято так и не нашёл. Спустя пару месяцев он понял, что регулярный моцион по забегаловкам вошёл в прочно устоявшуюся привычку.   
Этот Скуало, он вообще имел кучу нехороших привычек и заразил ими Гокудеру, считал этот самый Гокудера.   
Вот, например, каждую среду и с субботы на воскресенье его трахали, причём с удовольствием, почти не торопливо, но не без искры и страсти. Иногда даже Гокудера весьма искренне забывал представить на месте Скуало Десятого. Редко, конечно, очень редко.  
Или ещё, например, в списке контактов телефона Гокудеры неведомо каким таким образом появился номер мечника, и тот отвечал на звонки, даже почти без криков и мата, что само по себе было чем-то из ряда вон.  
Скуало говорил с Гокудерой на итальянском, хотя в кругу Хранителей чаще использовали японский: Тсуна всё ещё не знал языка своей семьи в совершенстве, впрочем, как и Ямамото, Рёхей, Хибари и Хром.  
Ещё Гокудера забывал прийти к нужной двери, вспоминая об этом только когда идти куда-то было поздно. В том, что он забывал что-то связанное с Десятым, был виноват Скуало и только Скуало, считал Хаято, и вымещал свое недовольство, прокусывая ему губу.  
Порой Хаято с ужасом осознавал, что фантазии о нём и его Десятом уже не так возбуждают, как раньше, а ненависть к проклятому Занзасу вообще скатилась до уровня какой-то дохлой неприязни.  
Перемены эти пугали, Гокудера хотел вернуть то время, тот самый день, когда застал порочащую честь Десятого картину впервые и ощутил то сокрушающее чувство безумной, слепой любви и желания.   
Этот чёртов Скуало, он поставил всё в жизни Гокудеры с ног на голову и исказил его стремления до уродливой неузнаваемости.   
И вообще, Хаято ведь совершенно нормальный мужчина, пора завязывать с такими извращениями.   
— Гокудера, я у тебя сегодня останусь? — спросил Суперби Скуало, потягиваясь всем телом и принимаясь неспешно расшнуровывать сапог на правой ноге.   
Именно тогда Гокудера осознал, что пора прекращать это греховное нравственное падение: мечник всё чаще называл его «Гокудерой», а там и до «Хаято» было недалеко.   
— Оставайся, — пожал он плечами как можно более буднично и стянул с них рубашку. — Только это первый и последний раз, понял, тупая патлатая блондинка?  
— Кого-то я сейчас выебу, мелкий. Догадываешься?   
Голос Скуало полнился тягучими, раскатистыми нотами, и угроза звучала с пошлой многозначительностью.   
Определённо, пора было прекращать: одни эти ноты заставляли Гокудеру сглатывать и спешно возиться с брючным ремнем. Чужим.   
В голове Гокудеры зарождался план, план возвращения всего на свои законные места. 

 

Любовь, всё её существо напоминает геометрию.   
Порой она прямой линией соединяет две точки: эти чувства спокойны и прочны. Порой она соединяет так же две точки в океане эфемерного пространства, только теперь линией неровной, обрывистой: эта любовь подвластна инстинктам, разрушительной страсти и безудержной ревности. Порой же точек вовсе не две, а три, и тогда любовь соединяет трёх людей в любовный треугольник, где всё ещё сложнее, путанее и хрупче.   
Гокудера, пытаясь упаковывать бесчувственное тело Суперби Скуало в багажник, размышлял о том, какую же фигуру составляла его любовь. Судя по количеству сторон — квадрат. Судя по тому, как развивались с каждой стороны отношения — полную абстракцию.   
Гокудера любил Десятого. Безумно, преданно и слепо. Ради того, чтобы сохранить это светлое чувство, согревая им свою озябшую душу, Гокудера был готов на всё. Даже на самые крайние меры.   
Проблем с тем, чтобы подкараулить момент и вырубить Скуало не возникло. Просто убить паршивца выстрелом или подложить взрывчатку в его машину Гокудере не хотелось. Было это пошловато, пусть и профессионально. Хаято с внезапной злостью осознал, что хочет, чтобы чёртов мечник, испоганивший его трепетную любовь к Десятому, мучался долго и очень болезненно. Искать крысу и морить её голодом времени не было, по части выковыривания глаз он был не мастер, так же как и по спусканию шкуры с живых людей, но вот похоронить заживо долбаного Суперби Скуало, неожиданно уютно вписавшегося в его, Гокудеры Хаято, жизнь, было просто находкой.   
Суперби любил Занзаса. Ну, так думал Гокудера после не одной выпитой вдвоём бутылки, не одной проведённой вместе ночи, и, конечно, это же было явно видно. Ну бля, ну для чего ещё мужик будет отращивать патлы до жопы? Правда, как и Десятый Гокудеру, Занзас Скуало не любил, и даже не просто вежливо динамил, а периодически калечил и унижал прилюдно. Суперби Скуало был законченным извращенцем, считал Гокудера Хаято.  
Лопату он нашёл там же в гараже, когда с трудом и успехом притащил отключившееся тело к своему джипу. По дороге радио жизнеутверждающе пело голосом Боно «It’s a beautiful day», горизонт только зарастал намёками на будущие тучи. Гокудера ехал медленно, где-то под ленивые сто двадцать, в окно бил опротивевший морской солёный ветер. Душу и помысли Гокудеры наполняло сладостное нетерпение.   
Десятый, наверное, всё же любил Занзаса. И, может быть, не исключено, что, даже учитывая обстоятельства, было вполне предполагаемо, что тот мог любить Десятого в ответ. Скрепя сердце Гокудера рисовал соединяющую X и 10 дрожащую линию в воображении и тушил очередной бычок о голую лодыжку Скуало.   
В багажник варийский мечник не влез. Поэтому бесчувственное тело Суперби было закинуто на заднее сиденье, нога с задравшейся штаниной как нельзя удобней торчала между передними сиденьями. Ну, не совсем удобно, может быть, но Гокудера хотел думать, что именно удобно. По крайней мере, о неё было удобно и приятно тушить сигареты.  
Видневшийся на горизонте нагорный лесок вполне устраивал Гокудеру в плане похорон во имя мести. На резком повороте колёса всхрапнули жёлто-серой пылью, Скуало приложился башкой о дверцу.   
Хаято не любил Скуало. Так же, как и Скуало не любил Хаято. Это была хренова аксиома. Только вот при всём почти маниакальном отрицании Гокудерой каких-либо между ним и Суперби отношений воспалённое недосыпом, ста граммами конька и второй пачкой сигарет за день сознание упрямо чертило лишь слегка подрагивающую соединяющую линию.   
Гокудера Хаято вообще никого, кроме Десятого, не любил.   
Пока он искал подходящее место для безымянной могилы, небо над лесом заплыло ещё лёгкой жемчужной дымкой облаков. Мечник пытался очнуться, за что тут же получил по голове лопатой. Заканчивая вторую за день пачку сигарет, кляня предгрозовую духоту и итальянский жаркий климат, Гокудера ощущал, как его сладостное нетерпение отравляется какой-то подозрительной субстанцией, возникающей при взгляде на голую лодыжку в красных точках и безвольно расслабленные руки и черты лица Суперби.   
Любовь, даже при заковывании её в рамки точных наук, остаётся всё такой же непредсказуемой и своенравной истеричной сукой, думал хмуро Хаято ровно за пять минут до того, как его приложили по голове его же лопатой. 

~~~~

Гокудера очнулся, осовело моргая глазами и морщась, потёр шишку на затылке.   
Суперби Скуало сидел, привалившись к дереву спиной и вытянув вперёд ноги.   
Скуало курил весьма спокойно для человека, которого собирались пару минут назад похоронить заживо, глядя на серое небо и хлещущий ливень. Штанины его были уже по колено мокрые.   
— Врай! В следующий раз, сопляк, добивай сразу, — менторским тоном между затяжками произнёс в пустоту перед собой Скуало. — Тебе, блядь, не пять лет. Если собрался убивать — убивай до конца, тоже мне мафиозо хренов.   
Дождь уютно шуршал в раскидистой кроне. Лопата торчала рядом с недокопанной могилой, вогнанная в землю чуть ли не до половины черенка.   
— Это была последняя, — прокаркал Хаято, усаживаясь рядом. Во рту притаился странно липкий вкус, курить хотелось до сведённой челюсти. — Я собирался тебя живым хоронить, если что. — Он протянул руку и тут же получил остатки замусоленной сигареты. Подумав, высасывая из бычка последний никотин, добавил: — Тупая варийская задница, я приму к сведению насчёт добить, только объясни для начала, какого ты не добил меня сейчас?  
Скуало не ответил.   
В затылке противно и тяжело ныло, перед глазами всё ещё иногда вспыхивали разноцветные пятна, когда Гокудера поворачивал голову. То ли Гокудеру били по голове реже, чем надо, то ли хитрожопый вариец был настолько безмозглым, но по виду его нельзя было сказать, что он два часа трясся в машине, скрюченный в позе эмбриона на заднем сиденье, и дважды был бит по голове тяжёлой лопатой.   
Этот чёртов Суперби Скуало, казавшийся таким типичным недалёким кретином и уничтоживший всё самое светлое, что в Гокудере к его двадцати годам осталось, чёртов Суперби Скуало, который, по идее, должен был убить его сам и тут же закопать, и не сделавший ожидаемого, этот Скуало, он ставил Гокудеру в тупейший из тупиков.   
— Бензина на обратную дорогу не хватит, а запасную канистру ты забыл, мелкий ублюдок, — наконец подал голос Скуало, с интересом разглядывая точки от сигаретных ожогов у себя на ноге.   
— Пиздец, — ответил ему Гокудера.  
— Полный, — кивнул Скуало.   
— Я тебя всё равно убью.   
— Ага.  
— Ты всё портишь, скотина тупая!   
— И получаю от этого удовольствие, врай! — оскалился Суперби довольно.   
Гокудера повернулся и вперился взглядом в мечника. В ответ тот вопросительно выгнул бровь.   
Гокудера пытался понять, в чём же тут дефект точной логики, тонкой науки чисел и вероятностей.   
Гокудера даже подёргал за белую прядь, убеждаясь в том, что этот Суперби Скуало материален. Скуало рыкнул на него недовольно, но беззлобно.  
— Больной придурок. Я. Тебя. Убью. Так понятнее? Ты должен немедленно взять и попытаться убить меня, пока я не пробил тебе череп и не закопал в вон той яме. Или от удара по башке итальянский забыл и не понимаешь меня?  
— Сам ты больной, — фыркнул мечник. — Тараканы в голове Бельфегора по сравнению с твоими просто невинные ягнята.  
Любовь, которая похожа на геометрию, любовь, которая безумна и слепа, вообще, любовь какая-либо не имела никакого отношения ни к нему, ни к Суперби Скуало. Не могла. Это противоречило постулатам мироздания. Осознав этот факт, Гокудера неожиданно успокоился.   
Гокудера любит Десятого.   
Всегда любил и будет любить, даже если ядерная зима разъест радиацией останки городов.   
Даже когда его бренное тело станет молекулярной частью круговорота веществ.   
Даже если от него останется невесомый сгусток эктоплазмы.   
Лёгкая светло-голубая рубашка начинала промокать. Гокудера придвинулся поближе к Скуало.  
— Я у тебя сегодня останусь? — спросил Суперби.  
— Оставайся, — рассеянно ответил Хаято. — Я попрошу Бьянки приготовить тебе какую-нибудь ядовитую хрень, и ты скопытишься в муках.   
— Спасибо, что предупредил.   
Раз тут дело было не в любви, Хаято мог быть совершенно спокоен.


End file.
